Help, I'm Alive
by Harper Grainger
Summary: Aaron & his lackeys have been acting more aggressive than usual . When they pick a fight it gets out of hand and Tyler's GF dies, or does she? Natalie wakes up to find herself stuck in a state of limbo. Can she get their attention and warn them so they can save her body and save themselves before its too late? There's a greater evil out there, on the inside. Tyler/OC. R&R!
1. Stood Up

**Help, I'm Alive**

**By: Harper Grainger**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. The Covenant _Screenplay written by J.S. Cardone. Directed by Renny Harlin. All Original Characters and plot lines unrelated to the Original Screenplay belong to me.

**_Summary:_****_ Something has gotten into Aaron...Or should I say someone. He has been acting out of sorts lately. What if Aaron and his lackeys tries to teach baby boy and his girlfriend Natalie a lesson. What if it gets out of hand and Natalie dies, or does she? Natalie wakes up to find herself stuck in a state of limbo. She has to somehow get the sons attention so they can save her body and save themselves before its too late. There's a greater evil out there, on the inside._**

**Characters/Pairings:**

- Tyler Simms/Natalie Carrington

- Caleb Danvers/Sarah Wenham

- Pogue Parry/Kate Tunney

**All Character Profiles/Images will be posted on my Profile page in accordance to each chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One

**Stood Up**

Natalie and Tyler were on their way to Nicky's to meet up with the guys. She was staring out her open window, her caramel curls bouncing in the wind. She cupped her hand around Tyler's and rested it in her lap.

She was Tyler's first _real_ girlfriend. All of the other girls he had been with were just flings. None of them ever meant enough to him to become more than a one night stand.

They had been dating for about a year. He met her last year after Chase disappeared. She still didn't know about The Covenant though. And he would like to keep it that way. He'd asked Sarah and Kate not to let it slip during girl talk and accidentally mention to her. He didn't want to drag her into that part of his world like Sarah and Kate had been dragged into it last year. The girls, along with his brothers agreed but thought it was a bad idea to keep something this big from the person he loved – especially seeing how it turned out last time.

They arrived at the teenage hotspot and pulled in next to Caleb's sliver mustang. Tyler got out of his Hummer that hovered over his older friend's ground hugging sports car and walked around the other side to open Natalie's door. If Reid saw him being so chivalrous he would never hear the end of it.

Natalie stepped down from out of the truck, her creamy pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She smiled taking her boyfriend's extended hand. Her ensemble whipped in the wind as he shut the passenger side door.

She was wearing his favorite dress of hers; it was a black knee length halter dress that showed off just enough to make other guys jealous that she was his.

She always corrected him when he complimented her outfits; she would tell him it was a Ralph Lauren spring collection, or a limited edition pair of pumps. Her and her labels. She wasn't one to go shouting to the rooftops what she was wearing, but if you asked her about it she would never shut up.

Tyler mentally praised his girlfriend's choice of clothing, knowing better than to get her started. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he rested his over her shoulders. He led her inside Nicky's over to where Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate were sitting.

"Hey, about time you two love birds showed up." Kate waved the couple over to where they sat. "I thought I was going to have to go get you myself." She laughed.

"Well, we're here now so…" Natalie took a seat beside Sarah. Tyler pulled up another chair from the table behind the group of friends and sat next to her. "I hope you didn't have too much fun without me." She finished.

Reid walked over with a plate of fries and set them down in the middle of the table. Pogue shoved a few in his mouth before standing up. "You fellas up for a little game of pool?" He rubbed the salt of his hands.

"Sure, I'm in." Caleb got up from the table and kissed Sarah on the head. "I'll be back." He went over to the pool tables and set up the game.

Natalie looked at her shaggy haired lover, smiling. Tyler had grown his hair out per Natalie's request. "Go ahead." She nodded her head in the direction Reid and Pogue had walked in. "Wait, give me some money first." She held out her hand in the 'gimme gimme' motion. He dug through his pockets and handed her a twenty out of his wallet. Tyler bent down and kissed her forehead before going to play pool with his brothers.

Natalie went up to the bar and bought three sodas for her and the girls. She gave Tyler a wink from across the way as she sat back down. She kept flirting with him from across the bar. She would send him kisses and winks, flipping and twirling her hair. The guys noticed and got a kick out of it.

"You two are so innocent baby boy." Reid took a shot, landing the blue solid into the corner right pocket. He threw his arm around the youngest of their group and leaned with his pool stick like it was a cane. "When are you two ever gonna, you know." He nudged his side.

Tyler took his pool stick from him and made the next shot. "When are you gonna, you know...grow up?" Tyler nudged back. "Besides, when are you ever going to get a girl at all?" He said as he got eye level with the table before making his shot. He struck the green solid in the same pocket as Reid had.

"I just haven't found the right girl." He leaned backwards against the table scoping the room out. "Her for instance." He pointed to a tall blonde leaning against the bar with her ass hanging out her denim mini-skirt. "Prime candidate for a one night stand, but girls like that aren't girlfriend material."

Caleb walked around the pool table to stand beside Reid. "What is your idea of girlfriend material?" He joked. "You of all people should know. You're with a different girl every week."

Pogue laughed, running his fingers through his medium length brown hair. "Yeah man, you're kind of a man whore." He picked up his pool stick and chalked the end of it.

"What can I say? The ladies love me." He shrugged. "I guess I'll never be a settler." He crossed his arms.

"Are you trying to say that we settled?" Caleb walked back around to Pogue and took the pool stick. Reid turned to face him across the table.

"You my friend, did not settle, You are whipped." He stated matter of factually. "You all are whipped. One thing I know is if I ever did get a girl, I definitely would not be whipped." He patted Tyler's shoulder.

Right on cue – Natalie, flanked by Kate and Sarah came up to the table. Natalie wrapped her arms around Tyler's torso and planted a kiss on his lips. "Alright, male bonding time over, lets have some fun." She kissed his soft lips once more. Kate and Sarah stood by their respective boyfriends and laughed at Natalie's flirting tactics.

Reid pretended to strike a whip in the air. "Shall I say it?" He laughed.

This happened every weekend. The girls would give the boys a set amount of time without them before they broke up whatever it was they were doing and joined in.

They were led to the dance floor as an upbeat rock anthem song came on the jukebox. Kate squealed when she realized what song it was. "Sarah, this is the song you put on last year, remember?"

Sarah tuned to Caleb and coiled her arms around his waist. "Awh, babe. It's our song." She kissed him. He laughed through the kiss whispering something into her mouth.

Kate swayed back and forth to the music in sync with Pogue. "Why don't we have a song?" She pouted playfully.

"Do you want a song?" He dipped her; She let a giggle slip from her mouth. "The next song that comes on is all yours.

"Well we just can't pick a song. The song has to pick us." Kate explained gesturing with her hands behind Pogue's head as they danced.

Natalie rested her head on Tyler's shoulder as they shifted side to side, too slow for the songs beat. "This is nice." She said into his ear. "I wish you could hold me like this forever."

Tyler wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his head on hers. His lean six-foot build fit perfectly against her five foot seven frame. Their moment was interrupted by a crash over by the pool tables. "Reid I swear..." He groaned as he looked up at the commotion.

Caleb and Pogue were already making their way towards Reid. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He broke their embrace.

She reached out for his hand and he took it. "I want to go with you." She gave him her wounded deer eyes. Tyler hated it when she did that. He couldn't refuse her.

"Alright, but stay behind me." She nodded and followed her boyfriend across the bar. "What's the problem?" He asked looking at the scene in front of him.

"It's nothing." Reid shrugged Caleb's hand off his shoulder.

"Well it looks like a hell of a lot of something to me." Pogue accused and crossed his bulging arms over his chest, his muscles flexing under his skin.

Aaron laughed as he took a step closer to Natalie and Tyler. "Why don't you and your bed mate go bud into someone's else conversation." He waved his hands, giving Natalie an up and down. "Wait, wait." He examined her closer. Tyler nudged her behind him more. Now he regretted liking her outfit so much. "I'll forget about the bet if you let me get a piece of that." He smiled, licking his lips at her.

"You're a pig Aaron." She yelled from behind her boyfriend's shoulder. "I wouldn't go with you if I was paid."

"Wouldn't that make you a prostitute?" One of Aaron's mindless lackeys laughed.

"Yes Matt, I believe that would." Aaron smiled.

"Natalie has nothing to do with the bet. Aaron, you cheated I didn't loose. You're not snaking your way out of this one." Reid held his hand out irritated.

Natalie stepped around a defensive Tyler and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aaron why don't you just hurry home before your blow up Betty doll deflates, because that is the only action your doll size member will be getting tonight." She hissed. Tyler choked back a laugh in the form of a cough. A few snickers escaped Aaron's friends as well. Aaron elbowed them in the stomach and they straightened up. They were after all _his_ lackeys, not Natalie's.

"You owe me money Garwin, and if I don't get it by tomorrow you'll be sorry." Aaron pushed past them and fled out the front entrance of Nicky's.

Natalie had a look of disgust on her face as she watched him walk out the door. "The nerve of that guy." She shook her head. "I just want to hit him."

"I think he would like that too much." Pogue laughed. "How much do you owe him?" He turned to Reid.

"I don't owe him shit." Reid threw a pool stick down on the table, scattering some balls around.

"Then why—" Caleb was cut of by Reid.

"Because, he cheated." Reid fumed.

"Yeah, but don't you and Tyler hustle him all the time? Just pay him the money. It's no big deal. You'd practically be giving the money back that you cheated out of him in the first place." Caleb continued. Sarah and Kate walked over to see if everything was alright.

"That's not the point!" Reid spat. "Its the principal of it all!"

"What do _you _know about principals Reid?" Natalie huffed.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked. She pointed to the door Aaron had just walked out of, mindless follower in tow.

"Aaron apparently cheated on a bet and Reid's pissed." Natalie filled her in.

"Well can't you just let him have it?" Kate asked walking over to Pogue. "It's not gonna hurt you to lose one bet Reid."

"Or will it?" Caleb walked in front of Reid and stared him in the eye. "How much?"

Reid let out a sigh and let his hands fall to his side. "Two grand in cash."

"Reid! Why would you even bet that much money?" Pogue reprimanded his younger brother. Reid always did this. He was careless with his money and still hadn't learned his lesson. It's not that he didn't have the money to give him, It's just he didn't have access to it. His mother had frozen his account about three months ago for this exact thing.

"Because, I didn't think he was smart enough to cheat, he never has before." Reid paced.

Natalie stuck out her and sighed. "Give me your phone Ty." Tyler pulled it out of his pocket it and handed it to her. He gave her a questioning look but she just rolled her eyes. "I'll just transfer the money from my savings account to my checking account and I'll give it to you." She said to Reid, punching in a phone number. "You can pay me back later."

"No, Natalie that's stupid, I would never ask—" She threw her hand up in his face to silence him.

"Uh, yes I would like to do a transfer." She spoke into the phone. "Carrington… Uh huh...From savings to checking…Yes that's right... 6533216..." Reid went to say something but she placed her fingers over his lips. "Two thousand… Yes uh huh…Thank you very much." She flipped the phone shut and lowered her hand from his mouth. "There, it's done. Problem solved. Now quit all this worrying, and lets have some fun!" She smiled and handed back the phone.

"You amaze me." Tyler said in awe, accepting his phone back. She kissed him on the cheek and patted the spot her lips had just touched.

"I know." She smiled, pride beaming off her that she stood up to Aaron and saved Reid's ass. Natalie led Tyler back to the dance floor, well more like dragged but either way he followed. Tyler looked over his shoulder to see Kate and Sarah coercing a belly laughing Pogue and Caleb to go with them to the dance floor. Reid was left by the pool tables dumbfounded and confused.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Thank you for reading! I'll be uploading chapter two soon! I am already working on it. I just can not get this story out my head, so updates should be frequent! Please Review/Favorite/Follow!


	2. Urban Legends

**Help, I'm Alive**

**By: Harper Grainger**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. The Covenant _Screenplay written by J.S. Cardone. Directed by Renny Harlin. All Original Characters and plot lines unrelated to the Original Screenplay belong to me.

**_Summary:_****_ Something has gotten into Aaron...Or should I say someone. He has been acting out of sorts lately. What if Aaron and his lackeys tries to teach baby boy and his girlfriend Natalie a lesson. What if it gets out of hand and Natalie dies, or does she? Natalie wakes up to find herself stuck in a state of limbo. She has to somehow get the sons attention so they can save her body and save themselves before its too late. There's a greater evil out there, on the inside._**

**Characters/Pairings:**

- Tyler Simms/Natalie Carrington

- Caleb Danvers/Sarah Wenham

- Pogue Parry/Kate Tunney

**All Character Profiles/Images will be posted on my Profile page in accordance to each chapter.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Made me so happy I decided to go ahead a post this chapter since it was already finished! I'm working on the next chapter, its got me a little stumped but hopefully if I stare at my computer screen long enough it will pass...Anyway, I'll get back to writing so you can get on with reading this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Urban Legend

There was nothing but empty highway in front of them as Tyler drove Natalie back to her apartment complex. She lived below Pogue. That is actually how she met Tyler – through Pogue.

"_This is so going up your ass man and you're going to like it!" Reid yelled in an over excited and determined voice._

"_Dude don't throw that shit over at me!" Pogue called back, laughing. "I've got all I can take."_

"_Whoa did you see that? Nice move. I could never get it in the hole." Caleb congratulated. _

"_Dude he is tea bagging me! Shoot on him! Get him off me!" Tyler demanded._

_The four boys continued to jump around and call out profane things like 'Fuck him in the ass!' or 'Yeah I'm going to make you call me daddy' along with every curse word known in the English language, even some Spanish and German ones. _

_Downstairs in the apartment below Natalie was trying her best to paint her toenails a new shade of pink but every time she would try the people upstairs would jump and holler obscene things and startle her, messing her perfect nails up._

_Natalie absolutely hated it when people swore. And to make matters worse – sexual swearing._

_She gave up on her toes and decided to give her neighbors a piece of her mind. She knocked six times in a musical fashion. Her heart stopped, afraid of what she might see. What kind of person could possibly live there? This was a bad idea. She quickly turned on her heal and started to walk away when the door opened behind her._

_Tyler opened the door shirtless and laughing._

"_Hello?" He greeted at the girl's back. She took a deep breath and turned around. _

"_Look..." She began but her breath hitched when she saw how gorgeous he was. "Look what you did to my toes!" She accused, pointing down to her paint smeared toes._

_Pogue came up to the door behind Tyler. "Hey, you're the girl below me aren't you?" He asked – well, stated. He was pretty sure. It was hard for him not to remember a pretty face._

"_I don't know what kind of crazy gay porno you guys are filming up here but could you...–" Natalie fumed, her voice raising two octaves. _

"_Gay porno?" Tyler laughed, cutting her off._

"_Uh, I can't imagine what else could possibly going on up here...All I see is a parade of hot guys going up there and then all I hear is...you and I both know what I hear! Not to mention the fact that you both are half naked. It's not really helping your case here."_

"_Here, come in." Pogue offered. He opened the door fully to allow her access into his apartment. She walked in to see Caleb and Reid, also shirtless, sitting in front of a wide screen television with gaming controls in their hands._

"_Is that Resistance? I love that game! Move over. I'm so about to Pwn all of you!" Natalie smiled, rushing over to take a seat between Reid and Caleb and picking up a controller from the floor._

"_She's a keeper." Pogue nudged Tyler before closing the door and sitting down to join them. _

"Did you have a good time tonight baby?" Tyler asked Natalie. She was resting her head on his shoulder as he drove. "Your nose is cold." He stated and reached to turn the heat on higher.

"Yes." She smiled, nodding her head against his arm.

"It was really nice of you to help Reid out but you really didn't have to."

"I know but..."

"No, because all you're doing by helping Reid is helping Aaron. To your money nonetheless. He has never shown any interest in you and all of a sudden tonight he goes and has the nerve to talk to you like that – With me around. I should have kicked his ass."

"I wouldn't have let you. There is no need to go stooping down to his level. You're better than that. We are better than that. We'll figure something out. I'll make sure he doesn't get any of the money." She assured.

"Who? Reid or Aaron?" Tyler asked, unsure of which. Knowing her she probably meant both. Before Natalie had a chance to answer, Tyler noticed a truck coming towards him in the opposite lane with it's headlights off. "Look at this idiot. He is going to get someone killed." Tyler flashed the Hummer's high beams at the on coming car just as it flew past them.

"What did you do that for?" Natalie exclaimed, turning back in her seat to peek out the rear window.

"His lights were off."

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I feel like we just invited trouble to come and play." She said with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed. She tore her gaze away from the back window and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Have you never heard of that urban legend?" She whispered.

"What urban legend?"

"Where new gang members under initiation drive along with no headlights, and the first car to flash their headlights at him is now his 'target'. He has to then turn around and chase that car down, then shoot and kill every individual in the vehicle in order to complete his initiation requirements." She explained. She turned around in her seat to take another nervous glance behind her.

"That's just nonsense. Like you said, it's just an urban legend babe." Tyler reassured, taking a look in his rear-view just to make sure. Surely he wasn't buying into what she was saying. Was he?

"Maybe you're right. I'm just being paranoid." She smiled, trying to convince herself more than him. "It's just I've had a bad feeling all day."

"What kind of feeling?" Tyler implored, looking over to her.

"Like I was going to die." She answered solemnly.

"You're not going to die Natalie. I would never let that happen." Tyler brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

She smiled looking over at her side door mirror right as a pair of bright headlights came on and appeared out of the darkness. Her mouth gaped in horror.

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned, her voice shaking. This irrational fear filled up inside her. Not a lot in life frightened Natalie but this unshakeable feeling in her stomach told her something terrible was about to happen.

Tyler turned in his seat after checking his rear-view mirror to double check his eyes weren't deceiving him. Plain as day – or night, there he was. A truck, almost as big as Tyler's, was gaining on them.

"Put your seat-belt on." Tyler demanded.

Natalie did as her boyfriend said. Her hands were shaking but she was doing her best to keep her cool. She was safe. She was with Tyler. Nothing bad ever happens when Tyler was around. He was safe. Right?

Tyler grounded the accelerator and they made a pretty good sized gap between them and the mystery truck – or so they thought. Just as quickly as Tyler had made the gap, the truck behind them closed it with as much ease – right before ramming the back of the Hummer.

"What are we going to do?" Natalie's breath hitched, giving her fear away.

"It's okay. Just calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"You just had to be a good samaritan didn't you!" She half laughed.

"You know me...Mr. Do right." He said justifiably. "Hold on." Tyler said darkly. He sped the car faster than any dealership ever intended any car to go. He was Using. Natalie was too focused on the back window to notice thankfully. "Turn around!" Tyler demanded. As soon as she was sitting properly in her seat he threw up the emergency brake and the Hummer did a three-sixty onto a hidden dirt road. He turned his headlights off and they sat quietly undetected as the mystery truck flew past them.

"Oh my holy hell!" Natalie exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest. "I just swore!" She laughed.

"Yes you did babe." Tyler laughed back at her.

"And did you hear that contradiction!" She laughed even harder. "Holy hell!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes that's quiet a contradiction." He smiled at her. "Someone's in shock..." He shook his head and let out another small laugh. She had the type of laugh that would make even the worse situations funny. Her laugh made you laugh. "Let's get out of here before he comes back."

They took the back roads to Natalie's apartment just to be on the safe side. It took twice as long but Tyler didn't want anyone following them back to her place. He'd never forgive himself.

When they arrived Natalie had passed out from all the excitement. Tyler had an internal debate on whether to wake her or not but just decided to carry her up to her apartment.

He Used to open her door and turn on the lights.

Her apartment looked nothing like Pogue's bachelor pad. Because that's all it really was. A bachelor pad. Pogue still had a dorm at Spenser and still had his family's house. His apartment was the only place the boys could escape to without the worry of parents or school or drama. And Natalie gave them their space...most days.

It was extremely obvious to anyone who entered Natalie's apartment that she was fond over the color pink. It was everywhere – tastefully. Tyler laid his girlfriend down on her white duvet. He tried to make sure her head hit her light pink ruffled pillow softly but his efforts were wasted.

"Tyler?" She smiled in a post sleep daze. "Where are we?" She asked, her deep breath turning into a yawn.

"Home." He replied simply. Quietly.

"Home?"

"Your apartment." He clarified.

"Oh." She said back, sounding almost disappointed. "Did I fall asleep? What happened?" Natalie shot up out of bed, suddenly realizing the events of the night. "Where is he? Did he follow us home?" She looked around in a panic, as if he would be in the room with them.

"No Natalie, we lost them. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He smiled. Tyler gently pushed her back down onto her pillow and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's my big meet. I need my number one cheerleader full of energy."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, along with the meet tomorrow I've got that British Literature test that I haven't studied for. I've got to get back to the dorms and try to cram a cram session in."

"Well can't you study here?" She asked, looking up at him with her signature doe eyes. "I'm scared."

"I don't have my books."

"You can use mine." She smiled. She got up and walked over to her computer desk and grabbed her messenger bag that was neatly sitting on the floor beside her white wooden chair. "I take way better notes than you do anyway." She stated as she set the bag on the edge of her bed and quickly kissed Tyler on the lips. It was obvious there would be no further debating on the matter. He was staying.

"It's not my fault you're such a distraction. It's hard to take good notes when the most beautiful girl at Spenser is sitting in the row in front of me."

"Like I said, you can use mine." She smiled. She slipped off her shoes and sat in Tyler's lap, straddling him. Her arms coiled around the back of his neck as she laid another kiss on his lips. "Let me help you study."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well, that's it for this chapter! Please Review/Follow/Favorite to get more! I write when I'm happy, and reviews...well I think reviews make everyone happy.


End file.
